The Golden Eye of Willa
by Cutekitty150
Summary: This short story based on Mythical stories and their themes, gives a creative and childish twist to the mythical tales hidden meaning.


The Golden Eye of Willa

Long ago in the land of Autha thrived a kingdom which was ruled by that of the greediest king, the all mighty King Luther. His only pleasure in life was to have all the treasures of the world and gold was his favorite treasure of all. He had no Queen for he refused to share his wealth with another person. His castle was coated with a layer of gold and every square inch within the castle was a shimmering gold as well.

One day as the greedy King sat upon his throne, admiring his golden staff and golden crown he was interrupted by a divine visitor. His guards open the doors to allow the divine one in. With steps as light as feathers, the divine being stopped at the foot of the King's throne and bowed its head.

"I am the divine being known as Asvoria." The being presented, she had an appearance which resembled that of a small wolf but upon its head were two large ram horns which had been covered with a lace protector. Its fur was long and stained with the deep dark colors of blue and black. Upon its face, a laced mask which had four diamonds over each eye and colors that matched perfectly with its fur.

"What might a creature such as yourself be doing in my castle?" The king questioned, focusing mainly on the diamonds upon her mask.

"I have come to warn you of your greed. Tomorrow just at the sun reaches the middle of the heavens, you will learn about a creature known as Willa, a dragon with the face of a wolverine, wings of a bat and a tail which is surrounded by golden flames. She is one that possess all that you desire, gold. Though her treasures are protected by the golden flames. You will seek her treasures and by doing so a curse will be cast upon you, for you will steal Willa's golden eye. That curse will destroy all your wealth and claim your life in the most horrible way. If one wishes to avoid such a fate, heed my warning, do not seek the golden eye of Willa." Asvoria warned.

Despite the divine ones efforts, the King was not fazed.

"I shall not fear a curse. I have all the power in the world. Fear is no factor of mine. Now, be gone from my sight, or I shall rip out your heart and feast upon it at my next meal." The king exclaimed.

Asvoria turned to walk away and as she did, she spoke, "As you wish, my King, let your greed consume you."

Just at the divine one had said, as the following day arrived, the king met with a man who claimed to have seen the legendary Willa and he spoke of her treasures. Ignoring all that Asvoria had warned, the king sent his army to Willa's cave, of course, with the king being so greedy he did not trust his men so he lead the army. Once they arrived, the king observed the entrance, it was shimmering with gold that looked as if was reaching out to the heavens from within the cave.

"Slay the dragon Willa and take all her gold!" The King exclaimed as he charged in.

But just as Asvoria had said, once the King caught sight of the mountains of gold hidden within the cave, a ring of golden flames lit up to protect it.

The cave growled as a hissing voice sounded, "Who dares awaken me from my slumber? Who dares charge into my cave? Who dares to take me treasures?"

The cave began to quake as Willa's massive lizard body shifted to a stand. She looked down at the army of men and its leader. Her eyes were glowing, one the color of goats milk and the other of gold itself.

The King exclaimed as he pointed his sword towards Willa, "Take the eye and gold of Willa!"

The army charged once more, slashing at the beast, throwing ropes and chains over her body to strap her down. Willa's flaming tail torched many of men and her wings blew dozens of men away, but her efforts failed greatly with her body so large in such a small space. The army forced Willa to the ground. With her head low and eyes wide open, the King took his word and jabbed the blade into the socket and popped out the eye. Willa roared in pain as her golden eye was stolen from her along with her other treasures.

"Curse you! And you're Greed! I shall come for my eye! And when I do you shall die!" Willa cursed.

The army took what they could of the treasures and fled. The eye was heavy and it took six men to carry.

Once at the kingdom, the King placed the giant golden eye beside his throne. For six days and six nights he sat beside it, stroked it, spoke to it and admired its beauty. But just at the sixth night passed the castle was attacked. The castle walls were caught on fire by golden flames and everyone inside was torched. The King tried to flee with the golden eye but the exits were blocked by fire and the eye was far too heavy for him to carry. So instead the King forced six of his men to carry the golden eye up to the very top of the castle where he planned on escaping from the flames due to the powerful winds. But what awaited him was none other than Willa, who had used her sharp dragon claws to climb to the top. Her body was so massive, it could wrap around the whole castle tower.

"Give it back! Give me back my eye!" Willa roared as she licked the air. She could not see King Luther for her golden eye gave her sight but she could smell him and taste him and she felt the presence of her eye.

"The eye, the eye, the golden eye!" Willa exclaimed.

"It is mine! Mine I say! You could not protect it! Therefore it is mine now! You do not deserve such a treasure!" The King shouted as he guarded the eye with his body.

"If you will not give me the eye than I shall take it by force. Perish, you greedy king!" Hissed Willa as she whisked her flaming golden tail over the king and set the castle's top on fire. The King clung to the eye for as long as his body could remain, as the golden flames burnt his flesh to a crisp, the whole time he shouted, "No! It's mine! It's Mine!"

Once the King had die, he was sent to the underworld there he was chained to a golden throne that was set on fire by Willa's flames. The flames burnt out one of his eyes until it was no longer existing before it regenerated only to be burnt again, this was too continue on for eternity.

"A King that is born greedy is a King that will die Greedy." Asvoria spoke to the torched remains of the castle.

Translation

Willa- Fierce Protector

Autha- Wealth


End file.
